Many tradesmen carry tools and equipment suspended from a belt around their waists, for example, a police officer commonly carries his gun, baton, hand cuffs, flash light and other equipment suspended from a Sam Brown belt worn around the waist so that all the weight and the equipment is concentrated from a single belt. In the past, the weight of the equipment so suspended from the belt, was at least partially supported by the wearer's shoulder by reason of a diagonal belt which was originally secured at opposite ends to the Sam Brown belt and extended over a shoulder. However, the diagonal belt presented an attractive "handle" for a would-be attacker and some unfortunate experiences that have occured in the past resulted in the decision to remove the diagonal belt as a part of the patrolman's uniform. Consequently, virtually all of the equipment weight is borne by the lower back.
The officer, with all this weight may get in and out of a patrol car numerous times during the course of a day's activities, and this repeated impact with the patrol car seat, while wearing all this equipment can cause damage to the seat, as well as to his back. The resultant damage to the seat aggravates the back problem because of the diminished support provided thereby.